


Her Role To Play

by AzuriteArtist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Knows, Alya Césaire sugar, POV Alya Césaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuriteArtist/pseuds/AzuriteArtist
Summary: I knew it, of course, it was obvious. My new best friend sharing the same height, hair, eyes, voice, personality as Paris’s newfound idol? It was surprising no one else could see it (Seriously, this school shouldn’t be getting such high test scores with obliviousness THIS bad). But I also knew I had to help keep the secret, I might not have a miraculous, but I do have a moral compass.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Her Role To Play

I knew it. Of course. It was obvious. My new best friend sharing the same height, hair, eyes, voice, and personality as Paris’s newfound idol? It was surprising no one else could see it (seriously, this school shouldn’t be getting such high test scores with obliviousness THIS bad). This was a news story waiting to happen, with myself, Alya Cesaire Superhero Reporter, at the front of it all. But I also knew I had to help keep her secret, I might not have a miraculous, but I do have a moral compass. 

I sat staring at my computer, trying to deal with this new information. Marinette was Ladybug. She had magical powers and saved the city in a frankly uninspiring superhero costume (Maybe she didn’t have a choice? Prod for information later). My best friend, who couldn’t make it to school without destroying 20+ macaroons, was now in charge of saving the world. I haven’t been in Paris that long, but I get the feeling that this isn’t a regular occurrence. But change is good for us all, and I have a new role to play.

I would have to pull off some serious lies for this girl, like excuses for running off during akuma attacks. I knew Marinette wouldn’t appreciate me lying in any regard, but superheros keep their identity a secret! That’s like rule one. I had to keep the secret, even if I wasn’t being entirely honest about my place in this story.

The first step was apparent, give that girl some confidence! Dear lord, Marinette seemed so timid and shy facing Stoneheart in the stadium; I was genuinely worried. How could a superhero save people without being able to get over themselves? Of course, I, like always, had a plan. The Ladyblog! I was genuinely interested in superheroes to begin with, that part wasn’t a lie, and it seemed like an excellent way to give Marinette support in the mask. I couldn’t find a pun for Chat Noir in the blog title. Still, the blog was mainly for my best friend. There were probably 50 blogs dedicated to the stupid bell thing by the time he debuted in the stadium anyway.

\---

I got there the next day, excited to show off my plan, only to see a despondent Marinette, faltering in her support of Ladybug. I tried to tell her that I thought Ladybug was astounding and inspiring, but it clearly wasn’t enough. I saw the look in Marinette’s eye as we walked to class, and also the box slipped into my bag. Now THAT was tempting, soooo tempting, to become ladybug 2.0; to fight crime, to save Paris, to fight Hawkmoth and become a hero like Majestia and maybe fight alongside her one day! I sat in class and thought about it with anticipation for a few minutes, it was my dream! 

Then the dream came crashing down. I could do without a miraculous, I had enough courage. Marinette did too, but she needed coaxing. She was brave without being brash, confident without being hurtful, strong without being overbearing. Of course, I would’ve been exceptional as a superhero, but I wouldn’t be as exceptional as Ladybug.

So I ‘forgot’ my bag when Marinette tried to hand it to me, and I decided to stick to my role in this newfound story, the brash reporter who wanted the next big scoop. There weren’t even that many lies in such a role; my journalistic intentions were a key point of my life before arriving in Paris. I didn’t stick to this role entirely out of selflessness, this was just the next evolution of the already developing story.

Then a car hit me in the chest and pinned me against the wall, and I learnt that my role might be more dangerous than previously envisioned. I saw Marinette approach, but tried not to noticeably look as she took out the box. A giant flying bee appeared (that might’ve been the pain from the car), Marinette put on the earrings and transformed. Honestly, that girl could do with some subtlety, transforming in the middle of the street isn’t helping anyone here. But then Marinette was Ladybug again, saved me from the car, freed Chat Noir, gave a speech and saved Ivan and Mylène. She had fulfilled the role of the confident hero, just like I knew she would. Marinette taking Chloe’s seat and making up with Adrien showed that I had made the right choice. Marinette was confident now, or at least, more confident. And that, at the end of the day, made me even happier than seeing Ladybug save Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First actual post, woo! There will probably be a follow up, its already in the works. Feel free to PM if there are spelling or grammar issues (or if you just want to say hi)!
> 
> Find AO3 agonising? Find my content on these other sites:  
> Tumblr: [https://azuriteartist.tumblr.com/]  
> Beta’d by best people:  
> Chillmoth [https://twitter.com/chillmoth] and Friend Anon


End file.
